


Antisepticeye

by The_Wild_Ego



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Ego/pseuds/The_Wild_Ego
Summary: A collection of Antisepticeye one-shots.





	1. Teach Me To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, “5 Anti and fem!reader”
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Violence

(Y/N) shoved the door open, throwing her bag onto the couch. She stomped through the house, slamming things as she worked in the kitchen. Angry was an understatement and Anti knew this as he ventured into the kitchen. He leaned against the archway and watched, in amusement, as she shoved things around huffing angrily when things knocked over.

“Bad day?” Anti chuckled as she knocked the tea leaves over.

“Bite me.” she snapped at him, grabbing the broom to sweep up the mess. Anti’s grinned widened, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, thus causing (Y/N)’s glare to harden.

“That can be arranged, Doll.” Anti purred, going to wrap his arms around her waist. (Y/N) slammed her palms against the countertop, surprising Anti.

“I am so sick of perverts!” (Y/N) growled pushing back to get Anti off of her. She turned to face said entity, a look of determination set in her expression. “This is the fifth time someone has tried to get with me. I’m done with it, the next person who touches me is going to get body slammed.”

“Doll, you can barely move the coffee table without help. There is no way you are going to body slam a grown man. But if you send them my way…” Anti’s voice dropped at the end of his sentence, not liking the fact that people were trying to get with (Y/N).

“Teach me to fight.” (Y/N) stated, trying to leave no room for protest. Anti scoffed and shook his head, following the human as she went to the living room.

“Absolutely not, Doll.”

“I wasn’t asking,” she grunted as she attempted to push their couch to the wall. Anti rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him.

“I wasn’t debating, either, Dollface. I’m not going to teach you to fight, you got me, you don’t need to learn.” Anti stared directly into her eyes as if he were trying to read her mind; trying to transfer his thoughts into her brain and make her obey him.

“Anti.”(Y/N) said, her tone turning sour as she glared up at him. She never liked his mind games. “Please. I want to know how to defend myself. I don’t want to depend on you.” she took the sweet route, but the gears in her mind were turning.

“I want you to depend on me, Doll. Yo-” Anti started but was cut off by a soft fist hitting the side of his face. The room fell silent and Anti let out a small growl.

“Teach. Me.” (Y/N) hissed, bringing her other fist up, trying to connect it to his face. The air turned heavy as Anti dodged the hit, ducking around her and grabbing her wrists.

“Doll.” Anti’s body glitched against hers. (Y/N) struggled in his grasp, her right foot coming down on his. The lights from the ceiling fan burst as (Y/N) landed a punch to his stomach. Anti grunted, sidestepping her next swing and pushing up against her, shoving her into the floor. He stood over her, anger written across his face. (Y/N) stood, crouching into a fighting position, as Anti shoved the couch back against the wall.

“That all you got?”

”You have no idea, Doll.”


	2. Silent Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. By several people. 
> 
> Pronouns: Not Specified 
> 
> Warnings: Not really
> 
> A/N: I actually got around to making this because I’ve had a bad couple of days. I’m sorry that I am inconsistent and that I don’t post a lot. This is short and sweet and I felt better writing it and I hope it helps you too… Enjoy!

Your hands shook as you said on the bed, attempting to rein in your breathing. It wasn’t working and your heart clenched in desperation. Your lips trembled with each sob that you kept from escaping, your head pounding from the sheer force. The tears that rolled down your cheeks were the only factor that betrayed your, otherwise, stoic expression.

You said nothing as Anti showed himself, worry flashing across his face quickly, followed by anger. You didn’t even flinch as he approached. He let the silence continue as he sat on the bed across from you, his hands taking yours with the utmost care. At the feel of his warm hands, more tears began to fall. You forced yourself to remain silent because you didn’t want anyone to hear. 

When you didn’t pull away, Anti moved forwards, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands left yours, making their way around you, in a tight hug. You didn’t hesitate to lean in and relax, your head burrowing into the crook of his neck. He held you, keeping his anger at bay. He couldn’t understand why people treated you the way they did or why certain things upset you. And never asked. He knew that you didn’t need questions, you needed support.

And he would be there, for as long as you wanted him to be.


	3. Kalopsia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Blood Mention, Stockholm Syndrome(?), Toxic Relationship(?), Real Anti Behavior
> 
> A/N: Honestly, you guys can ignore this fic. It’s kind of a self-indulgent fic. These are my thoughts, feelings, poured out into my fic. A venting post, if you will. Anti represents my anxiety and depression. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. Um, if you want, listen to Lovely by Billie Eilish…. Enjoy!

Kalopsia- The delusion of things being more beautiful than they are.

She closed her eyes, fingers curling into fists as she leaned into him. His claws dug into her shoulders, painfully, as lips grazed her head. He whispered nasty words while calling her sweet names, making her mind tangled with hurt and confusion.

“No one will ever have you like I do, Princess.” He cooed, and he was right. She was bound to him, chained around the throat. He made her knees week and her chest flutter. He took her breath away, choking her to the point of making her cry.

She knew he was bad for her, but she could never leave him. He was familiar, scary, yes, but safe. She was safer in his arms, at least that’s what had been ingrained into her head. He constantly reminded her of the dangerous, painful world that she lived in. He stopped her from being reckless, so maybe he wasn’t all bad.

“I’ll never leave you, baby.” He’d whisper into the darkness, holding her hand as she stared in the mirror, picking out every single flaw she held. He’d help her, sometimes, tracing his fingers along her skin and commenting on how only he could stand to stay with her.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” He murmured, crushing her against his chest. She couldn’t breathe or struggle. She was paralyzed, pain coursing through her, but he smiled and she allowed it to happen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand.” He chuckled, his hand clammy and too hot as it grasped hers. Surrounded on all sides by people, a crowd. His fingers glitched in hers, expelling excess energy into her body. Her breath was fast, heartbeat sporadic, but she still gripped tightly to him, as if he would guide her instead of weighing her down.

He picked flowers for her once, but those flowers happened to be the ones that had held her down to earth. The roots kept her firmly planted in an upright position, they kept her from falling deeper into herself. She watched as they dimmed in color, yet, she took them with a grateful smile. Her legs gave out, and she could only smile up at him. He looked so beautiful, eyes nearly devoid of any emotion. How could she be mad at someone so beautiful?

He had to be beautiful. For her sake, because if he wasn’t, she’d have to face the ugly truth.


	4. Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, “6 and 7 with antisepticeye please!”
> 
> Pronouns: They/Them
> 
> Warnings: Cursing

I watched as (Y/N) smiled, staring down at the ring on their finger. One that signaled that they were to be married. They were getting married in approximately 3 hours and 34 minutes, not that I was counting. (Y/N) wore a lavish tux/dress that hugged Their form in all the right places. The people who were in here to help (Y/N) get dressed had already left, to get ready as well.

“(Y/N)…?” I started, already knowing that this was a bad idea. They looked over at me from the couch. They had this glow about them and it made my emotions stir.

“Yeah, Anti?” They questioned, tilting Their head. I sighed before turning towards the mirror, both of our reflections could be seen. The lights around us flickered and sparked and (Y/N)’s face turned to one of confusion. They stood and came to stand beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re really getting married?” I whispered, staring at Their reflection as the lights flickered again. (Y/N) sighed and shook Their head.

“Anti we’ve already had this discussion.” (Y/N) bit Their lip, and tightened the grip on my shoulder.

“It’s only been six months.” I reminded them. (Y/N) rolled Their eyes before turning me to face them. They pressed Their hand against the side of my face and I immediately grabbed Their wrists.

“Anti.” (Y/N) warned, not wanting to fight with me. 

“(Y/N) I…I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” the words slipped out, so naturally that I wasn’t sure that I wanted to take them back.

“No. No, no, no, no. Anti. Please don’t do this.” (Y/N) stepped back, dropping Their hands from my face. One of the lights busted overhead. (Y/N) turned around and began pacing.

“(Y-” I started and They turned to me.

“You can’t do this. Not now. Anti, you rejected me, you had your chance. Anti don’t take my happiness away from me.” Their voice cracked as They ran Their hands through Their hair, disheveling it. Another light busted but (Y/N) didn’t even flinch. I stepped towards them, pulling them against me before They could protest. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against Their soft ones. (Y/N) relaxed into the kiss, tears spilling from Their eyes. The rest of the lights busted, and I pulled away a moment later to see Their guilt-ridden face. They shoved me away, turning to wipe the tears from Their eyes.

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.” I tried, on last time. They turned towards me, Their face unreadable.

“Anti…”


	5. The Breathtaking Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, "Breathtaking Kiss with Anti pwetty pwease :D"
> 
> Pronouns: None

Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened. 

The day started off normal. You made breakfast in your pajamas, the radio played a soft song that calmed you. Your hips swayed to the beat and once you had flipped the pancake, the world crashed down around you. The room filled with static noise and the lights flickered above your head. You sigh, hearing the bang from the living room. You heard a kitchen chair slide out and then scoot back up to the table. You placed the pancake, with his favorite food. You sighed, turning around and placing the plate on the table in front of him. 

“Thanks, sugar-lips.” Anti purred, grabbing the syrup and smothering the pancakes. You and Anti weren’t in a relationship. It was a mutualism. He allowed you to use Sean’s home so long as you kept it maintained. You had never spoken to Sean and as far as you know, Sean was technically ‘gone’. This was a good deal for you, as you were basically homeless before. 

“I’m glad you like them, Anti.” you smiled, despite the mutualism, the two of you had grown close. Close enough to almost, almost, be considered friends. At least, that’s what you told yourself. You couldn’t deny that Anti was hot. Not that you wanted to, anyway. 

“Hey, I was thinking…” Anti trailed, finishing the breakfast that was for you. You picked up the plate, placing it in the sink and returning to the stove where more food was being made.

“Yeah?” you asked dully, willing your stomach, not to rumble and embarrass yourself. 

“You, Me, a movie, and dinner. This Friday. No arguments? Perfect. Dress fancy. See ya.” Anti disappeared before you could say anything, not that you would if you could. You were shocked and there was no stopping the feeling of excitement. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

You stood in the mirror, checking over your body. You had to admit, you looked hot as fuck in your outfit. Your body was outlined perfectly and you looked amazing. 

“I’d bang me.” you grinned. 

“I would bang you, too, (Y/N),” Anti smirked, his arms were crossed, his frame leaned against the doorway to your bedroom. Anti’s smirk widened at the blush that took over your features. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, let’s go.” Anti chuckled as you tried not to stumble over your words. He hooked his arm with yours and nearly pulled you out to the kitchen. There was a vase, inside was one single rose. It was a deep red color and it slightly unsettled you. He allowed you to open the door and you two left for the night. 

The date went surprisingly well, Anti was surprisingly very sweet. He held open doors and pulled out chairs, he even refused to let you pay for your water bottle. You were walking home now, it was past midnight, and you were feeling buzzed from the wine at the restaurant. 

“Did you see the look on his face? He looked mortified that you even knew the word, burger.” you laughed, leaning into his shoulder. Your arms were still hooked together and you allowed your head to stay on his shoulder. 

“Yeah? What about when I asked about the ‘sparkling, mineral water, from Shanghai’s mountain springs’ and he was shocked that he didn’t know what I was talking about.” Anti chuckled, holding you steady so you wouldn’t fall. He helped you up the steps to your front door. 

“Thank you, really, for tonight. It was great. I needed it.” you smiled up at Anti, fishing the keys from your coat pocket. 

“Yeah, let’s do that again sometime.” Anti gave a smile, not a smirk or a grin, a smile. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” You leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his whiskered cheek. He placed his hands on your waist.

“You missed, sugar-lips,” Anti whispered, leaning down to press a slow kiss on your lips. It wasn’t forceful like you had imagined it to be, but it held more passion than you ever thought possible. It took you a moment before you started to kiss back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. When he pulled back, he pressed one final kiss to the corner of your lips. He turned and started walking away, glancing over his shoulder, 

“See you around, Sugar-lips.”


	6. That's Gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, "If your taking requests again can you please do #24 and #44 with Anti or Natemare please"
> 
> Pronouns: None.

You were in the kitchen, making different types of cheesecakes when Anti walked in. His eyes lit up at the sight of the cream cheese, but before he could stick his hands in it, you wacked it with your wooden spoon.

“You can’t have any till tomorrow,” you stated, giving him a stern look when he reached for it again. There was chocolate, caramel, and strawberry syrup sitting out, to put in with the cheesecake.

“You didn’t have ta hit me with your spoon,” Anti grumbled, reaching for the strawberry but going with the caramel instead. 

“Yes, I did, otherwise you would have gone for it anyways,” you commented, both of you know you were right. Anti hummed, his mouth filled with the sweet syrup. He turned your head to the side, kissing you deeply. He tasted so sweet. He pulled away and smacked his lips. You blushed lightly, he grinned.

“So, you’re pretty innocent, right? You haven’t tried anything outside of what we’ve done?” Anti questioned, leaning against the counter, his grin still in place. You regarded him suspiciously and nodded your head.

“Don’t ruin me.” you joked, half serious. Anti disregarded you and continued with his point.

“I overhead the dumbass, Dark, say that he’s eaten whipped cream off his partners.” your face flushes and you turn back to the kitchen counter.

“Th-That’s gross!” you stuttered, staring down at the cream cheese, but you couldn’t stop the words that tumbled from your mouth, “Unless you’re up for it?”

“Now, I thought that was gross? I thought you didn’t want me to ruin your innocence?” Anti teased, even though he had circled behind you. His lips pressed against your neck, sucking at the skin. You gripped the edge of the countertop, head tilting to the side automatically. Anti hummed against your skin. He pulled your shirt over your body, turning you around and lifting you to sit on the counter. He had a wicked grin on his face, he arched a brow as he shook the caramel syrup bottle.

“Please, ruin me,” you whispered, Anti poured some syrup on your neck, his lips moving to suck up the liquid. He licked a stripe up to your ear, groaning softly,

“Gladly..”


End file.
